


(Не) фургон с щеночками

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Pedophilia, Underage Smoking, Violent Children, creepy children, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-кто хочет воспользоваться наивностью Критика. К (не)счастью, рядом оказывается Тот Парень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не) фургон с щеночками

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [A van full of puppies(not)](http://tgwtg-fic.livejournal.com/546675.html#cutid1) авторства dragoninadream.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

— Это уже твоя десятая сигарета за сегодня?  
Был субботний вечер, и двое братьев неторопливо шагали домой после целого дня блуждания по окрестностям. Они были совсем ещё детьми и думать не думали об обзорах дурных ностальгических фильмов. В сущности, им даже ещё не было о чём ностальгировать.  
— Не-а. Одиннадцатая, — ответил старший брат, выдохнув облачко дыма, — Ты что их, считаешь? Когда ты превратился в нашу мамочку?  
— Да мне пофиг. Но они же денег стоят, где ты столько достал?  
— Места знать надо, — он сделал ещё одну затяжку. Младший зло посмотрел на него. Его всегда раздражало, когда тот изъяснялся чёрт знает как вместо того, чтобы нормально ответить. — Но вообще-то я подумываю начать экономить. Хочу попробовать что-нибудь классическое, вроде трубки, — он зажал сигарету между пальцами и с улыбкой поднял голову, словно уже представляя, как держит её в руках.  
Критик закатил глаза.  
— Да уж, трубка для такого сноба, как ты, в самый раз.  
— Ты просто завидуешь моему стилю, — гордо заявил он.  
Клонившееся к закату солнце скрылось за зданиями. Они шли через жилой район, но стремительно темнеющие улицы уже опустели.  
— Эй!  
Критик замер, услышав, что кто-то зовёт их.  
— Эй, детишки!  
Он оглянулся. Как выяснилось, их окликнул человек из переулка неподалёку, стоявший рядом с небольшим фургоном. Когда он встретился с ним взглядом, незнакомец улыбнулся.  
— Любишь щеночков, парень?  
— Гм, наверное... — неуверенно ответил Критик. Он обернулся, но его брат уже успел уйти далеко вперёд.  
— Что ж, значит, сегодня твой счастливый день. У моей собаки появились щенки, и я пытаюсь их пристроить. Хочешь одного?  
— Конечно! — улыбнулся Критик. Он пошарил по карманам, но ничего не нашёл. Его запал угас.  
— Нет. Мне нечем заплатить за него.  
— Ясно... — разочарованно протянул незнакомец. Он внимательно посмотрел на Критика. — Жаль, ты выглядишь как человек, который может стать хорошим хозяином для собаки... Знаешь, что? Я дам тебе одного бесплатно.  
— Правда? - засиял Критик.  
— Ага.  
— Круто!  
— Точно. Они в моём фургоне, спят. Иди сюда, — незнакомец открыл дверцу.  
Критик ужасно взволновался. Какой они могли бы быть породы? Не в силах сдержать любопытство, он быстро заглянул в фургон, прежде чем забраться туда. Но, осмотрев там всё, он не заметил никаких признаков щенков.  
— Я не вижу никаких щенков.  
— Они там, — незнакомец махнул рукой, показывая, что ему нужно зайти внутрь, но Критик заупрямился.  
— Нет, правда, я ничего не вижу.  
Во взгляде незнакома мелькнуло было раздражение, но затем он вновь улыбнулся. Он заглянул в фургон и с удивлённым видом повернулся к Критику.  
— О. Ты прав, — он прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Какой же я идиот! Наверное, забыл их дома. Но, знаешь, я живу недалеко, как насчёт заехать ко мне?  
— Я не знаю. У меня нет времени, — Критик вновь оглянулся, надеясь увидеть брата, но его нигде не было. — Мне нужно догнать брата...  
Улыбка незнакомца стала насколько натянутой.  
— Да ладно, малыш. Это не займёт много времени... А давай я дам тебе двух щенков, что скажешь?  
О боже! Два щенка? Критик прикусил ноготь большого пальца от волнения. Роскошное предложение... но если братец рассердится на него, дело примет крутой оборот...  
— Я не...  
— Конечно, мы хотим щенков, — его брат словно ниоткуда возник у него за спиной. Критик подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
Глаза незнакомца загорелись, когда он увидел второго мальчишку. Его улыбка стала ещё шире.  
— Видишь? Прислушайся к брату. Вам нечего бояться. Забирайтесь.  
— Давненько у нас уже не было питомцев, — продолжил Тот Парень, не обращая внимания на незнакомца.  
— Потому что ты утопил последнего, — угрюмо заметил Критик.  
— Ох, ты мне это до смерти припоминать будешь? Я просто хотел посмотреть, умеет ли он плавать, — незнакомец обеспокоенно посмотрел на него. Он заметил это и широко улыбнулся в ответ. — Умеет. Когда мёртвый.  
Незнакомец вздрогнул.  
— Просто... просто полезайте в фургон, ладно?  
Критик шагнул было вперёд, но его брат протянул руку, загородив ему путь.  
— Я пойду за щенятами. Ты возвращайся домой.  
— Нет! Я хочу выбрать хотя бы одного! — заупрямился Критик.  
Тот Парень сделал последнюю затяжку, бросил сигарету на землю и припечатал её ногой.  
— Уже поздно. Если никто из нас не вернётся к ужину, мама и папа будут недовольны, — объяснил он. Довод был весьма веским. Его брат в гневе был настоящим бедствием, но даже он не шёл ни в какое сравнение с их родителями.  
— Хорошо, - согласился Критик. — Я пойду домой... — Ему категорически не нравилось, что его бросают одного. — Но пообещай, что ты не убьёшь их ещё до того, как я их увижу.  
— Обещаю, обещаю, — Тот Парень подтолкнул его в сторону дома.  
Незнакомец уже был внутри. Он почти потерял терпение. Один из детей ускользнул, а тот, что остался, нагонял на него жуть.  
— Ты идёшь или нет?... Знаешь, кругом полно других детишек, которые будут счастливы заполучить щенка...  
— Ага, — пробормотал Тот Парень, забравшись в фургон. — Уверен, они будут счастливы поиграть с твоими _щенятами_ , больной ублюдок.  
Незнакомец распахнул глаза от удивления.  
— Да-да. Мой братец тот ещё идиот, до сих пор верит в Деда Христа и прочую поебень. Но я-то знаю куда больше.  
Лицо незнакомца исказила отвратительная усмешка. Он понял, что этот жутковатый мальчишка, почему-то сохранявший безупречное спокойствие, прекрасно знал, на что идёт.  
Похититель торопливо шагнул к мальчишке, но прежде, чем он успел схватить его, тот со всей силы ударил противника коленом прямо в пах, заставив повалиться на пол. Пока он корчился, мальчишка пнул его в голову. Раз. Два. Три. Он взвыл от боли. Его противник же, присев на корточки, склонился к его окровавленному лицу.  
— Итак, твои _щеночки_ сегодня чувствовали себя немного одиноко? Ты хотел, чтобы мы почесали им _живот_? — с наивным выражением произнёс он. Впрочем, его губы тут же исказились опасной издевательской ухмылкой. Он вынул из кармана куртки складной нож. — Ещё раз приблизишься ко мне или моему брату, и я отрежу твой детолюбивый хрен, усёк? — он приставил лезвие к горлу незадачливого педофила. Тот слабо кивнул. — Вот и славно. Рад, что мы друг друга поняли. Ничего личного, пойми, — последние слова он сказал почти дружелюбным тоном, его лицо вновь приобрело умиротворённое выражение. — Может, Даг и идиот, но он мой брат. И никто не смеет трогать то, что принадлежит МНЕ.  
Тот Парень пнул его в последний раз и оставил валяться на полу, скуля от боли. Выбравшись из фургона, он быстрым шагом направился к дому. Увидев через некоторое время впереди Критика, он перешёл на бег и быстро нагнал его.  
— Эй!  
— Эй! Ты быстро, — Критик окинул его взглядом. — Но где же щенки?  
— Не было никаких щенков. Этот придурок оставил дверь открытой, и они все разбежались.  
— Понятно... Он мне сразу показался каким-то странным. Жаль.  
— Не волнуйся, будут тебе ещё бесплатные щенки, — его брат нехорошо улыбнулся. — Уверен, прямо в эту самую секунду куча кобелей с упоением трахает своих самок и делает новых щенков.  
Критик недовольно покосился на него.  
— Я бы не стал выражаться именно так... но ты, наверное, прав. Мы найдём других.  
— Наперегонки до дому?  
— Не, не думаю. Я устал.  
— Да ладно тебе. Если выиграешь, я верну деньги, которые стащил у тебя.  
— Что?  
— Шучу, шучу, — усмехнулся он. — Конечно, я не верну тебе деньги. Я уже спустил их все на сигареты.  
— Ты... — Критику понадобилась целая секунда, чтобы осмыслить сказанное братом. — ... Да я тебя урою!  
Тот Парень бегом рванул вперёд, Критик бросился за ним. Так они и проделали весь оставшийся до дома путь.


End file.
